


A Cup of Latte

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uhm, coffee shop AU, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Seungcheol had always been waiting for his  secret crush to enter the cafe. He planned to tell the boy he liked his own number, and things change, just because of that one cup of latte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's jeongcheol. coffee shop au  
> drabble; i thought of a prompt which i thought was cute so now here goes.

 

Seungcheol patiently waited on the clock, for the time to finally strike four, because that would mean the boy he liked for days would enter, order on the counter, then sit on his usual table.

This time, Seungcheol really couldn't wait; he prepared the orders quickly, and then looks at the ticking clock again.

 

It seemed like time went slow as he waited, but soon, the dirty blonde haired figure entered the cafe, making the worker jump in surprise. The smaller than him figure wore a gray sweater with sleeves longer than his hands, and Seungcheol liked it. The boy looked adorable.

 

Soonyoung, his co-worker on the cashier, asked for the boy's order, and Seungcheol prepared the cup, wrote his crush's given name, and moreover, wrote his own phone number with the words " _Call me_."

 

Seungcheol prepared the latte, warm and filled with love, for the boy he liked.

 

Minghao, another co-worker, was in charge of calling the names of the customers and handing over the orders to them.

 

Seungcheol waited until he heard his crush’s name being called by his co-worker. He didn't get to see the boy come, as he was pouring milk to the mix, but he smiled to himself when he heard the mention of the name. He believes that he would enjoy the drink, and due to his confidence, he thought the other would call him.

 

He waited for the boy to call him. He was excited, and worked very well, serving more delicious drinks in such a short time. It took his courage to actually write his own number there, and he hoped that the boy wouldn't just finish his drink then throw away the cup.

 

The cafe finally closed after they cleaned up, and after a long day. Seungcheol forgot about the call he expected for a while, and walked with his co-worker, Soonyoung.

 

His apartment was nearby, and when he got home, he lay on his bed and stared at his phone.

He headed to the living room, to watch television and busy himself. He flicked on the channels, groaned when he didn't find anything worth watching, and just watched a football game. It didn't interest him as much as the phone call gave him interest and anticipation.

But somehow, the football game got intense, and he was shouting at the television. The game wasn't live, and just foreign people were playing, but it was still a football game that caught his interest. He already bet on himself that the team he rooted for will win.

 

‘ _Riiing. Riing_.' his phone rang and vibrated on his pocket, making him jump slightly. He took it, and slid unlock to answer the call.

 

"Hello?" Seungcheol asked, hearing muffled sounds that said ' _Keep quiet_ ' and _'I'm talking on the phone_ ' if he's sure that's what he heard.

 

"Hello." the voice was finally clear, and yet it didn't sound like the boy—Jihoon to him. He was familiar of the voice of the guy he liked, but he's sure that the one on the phone isn't him.

 

"J-Jihoon?"

 

"Who's that? I'm Jeonghan," the voice sounded clean, and somehow weak, but in a calming way. It sounded airy, and curious, but he was sure it's a guy he's talking to.

 

"R-really?" Seungcheol replied, disappointed, but relaxed at the voice on the call.

 

"Yes? I saw..uhm, your number..on a cup. I got it when I bought latte at the shop," Jeonghan explained, and the other just thought that this stranger is actually quite kind to call him, despite the fact that it's actually creepy if someone orders you to call them, through a cup. Woah.

 

"Uhmm." Seungcheol hummed, not knowing what to say or do. He kind of wanted to just end the call, since it wasn't Jihoon who he talked to.

 

"So..you work at the coffee shop?" Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol responded with a nod followed by 'Uh-huh.' Not that the other would actually see him nod.

 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol just felt so relaxed to listen to his voice. It was so calming, and it made him want to listen to it for hours, maybe.

 

"Okay. "

 

Then Jeonghan ended the call, he didn't even know Seungcheol's name. Which, well, Seungcheol was fine with it. He could just push Minghao to meet Jeonghan tomorrow then he would be out of it. For his own good. It wasn't even his fault, he just wanted Jihoon to receive the cup, but maybe then Minghao exchanged the cups or whatever. Maybe they had the same order? Oh, yes, maybe they did. They both might have ordered for a latte.

 

Seungcheol's plan didn't work, though. He planned on pushing Minghao to be _him_ as Jeonghan arrives (Jeonghan had no idea what Seungcheol looked like; the same as Seungcheol had no idea of Jeonghan’s features) but Minghao was sick and didn't come to work.

 

There Seungcheol was, chewing on his lip nervously, whenever customers would enter the shop. So far, no one has approached him and asked about a phone call, so he was okay. But just for now.

 

The glass door makes sounds again as someone enters, then Seungcheol saw a long haired figure come to the counter where Soonyoung was. He felt nervous as the person looked at him, he felt like the person watched him. He didn't know, whether the person is a girl or a boy, but he knew that it is pretty, and the familiar voice sounded like Jeonghan.

 

Soonyoung dictated the order to him, "A latte, for Jeonghan, please." and Seungcheol wrote the name on the cup. He then felt haunted, his heartbeat went fast.

 

"Latte for Jeonghan!" Seungcheol shout lightly, raising the cup on hand.

 

The long haired person approached him, and he gulped. "I'm Jeonghan."

 

Seungcheol already knew that seconds ago.

 

Jeonghan showed the receipt, and leaned closer to the worker. "Please bring some iced water to my table."

 

Seungcheol did as he was ordered; he thought it would be the end of the other's orders, but no. Not really.

 

"Are you the one..who I called last night?" Jeonghan asked, and the worker froze for a bit.

 

"Uhmm. Yes." he wanted to lie, but he couldn't.

 

"Really?" Jeonghan looked at him wide-eyed, and sipped on his cup. Seungcheol responded by nodding.

 

"I h-have to ..work." Seungcheol bowed, and quickly left Jeonghan. He escaped, because, he thought that.. Jeonghan is so beautiful, and very different from Jihoon. He didn't want to admit it, but his thoughts raced at the sight of the other, and his heartbeat was fast when he was with Jeonghan. He couldn't even understand himself.

 

He purposely left the other, so he expected and hoped that Jeonghan would just forget about him and whatever.

But that's not what happened, because after his work, he read a message asking "Will you meet me at the cafe tomorrow?" coming from Jeonghan. He didn't have the shift tomorrow, and could just lie and let the other wait, as in leave him hanging.

 

Instead, he typed out "Sure, what time?" as a reply.

 

"2 P.M." he read Jeonghan's message.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Uhm.." Seungcheol sat on the chair, looking at the table cloth. He felt shy with the other, and it was awkward.

 

"Wait..What's your name?" Jeonghan asked, then sipped on the straw in front of him.

 

"Seungcheol."

 

"That's a nice name."

 

"Yours is nice too, but wait, why are you even seeing me?" Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at the sudden question of his.

 

"I don't know? I think you look good." Jeonghan muttered, the second sentence barely audible.

 

Seungcheol heard it anyway.

 

"Hmm? You're the one who looks good." Seungcheol admitted. He knew that the other looked like an angel, and _ugh_ , his heart beat faster for some reason he didn't know. Jeonghan blushed at the statement, and kept silent.

 

"I'm sorry, t-that number though, it wasn't.." Seungcheol stuttered, finding the words to say. "..we're not..meant to be here right now. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

 

He thought that Jeonghan was too much, but he apologized, because he got the guy in his mess. He really didn't mean to.

 

"Hmm. Okay, I'll forgive you," Jeonghan replied after being lost in his thoughts, then raised his index finger in front of the other. "But, in one condition."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Date me. Then I'll forgive you." Seungcheol heard the other with his voice challenging him. He wished he didn't hear him at all. Heck, okay. He felt like he was slapped by Jeonghan's ego.

 

"Fine. Let's go now," Seungcheol rolled his eyes, ignoring the lump on his throat. He stood up and pulled the other's wrist.

 

They go out of the cafe, and to their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> *buries self in...cold latte*;;;; rather.. *swims in cold latte, hiding from everyone else*
> 
> How was it? It's too short, but I'll write more if you (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ
> 
> thanks for reading asdfghjkl please comment and stuff thank youuuuuuuuuu


End file.
